


Octo Fangs

by PaperFox19



Category: Killing Bites (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Growth, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Stripping, Tentacle Bondage, Transformation, Yaoi, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Nomoto Yuuya was an unknown, he was just a student studying Zoology. He had a basic knowledge of martial arts, joining the team but didn’t appear to show exceptional promise. So when he was called to a strange and secluded location for a fight, his opponent thought this would be an easy win, but he’s a true therianthrope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Octo Fangs  
Nomoto Yuuya was an unknown, he was just a student studying Zoology. He had a basic knowledge of martial arts, joining the team but didn’t appear to show exceptional promise. So when he was called to a strange and secluded location for a fight, his opponent thought this would be an easy win, but he’s a true therianthrope.   
Chap 1 Octopus vs Leo  
Nomoto Yuuya appeared to lead a normal life, he was a second year zoology university student at Jyousai University. In the looks department, people would probably say average, he was tall though, he had short eyebrows, and had slicked back hair. He got decent grades, and was apart of the martial arts club, though his skills were claimed to be average, his opponents claimed his holds were insane.   
He didn’t have many friends, and those that claimed to be, simple were to try and use him. He lived in a simple apartment, had a fish tank with a few fish, didn’t have many possessions to his name. Oddly enough he had a pretty nice phone.   
One night he got a call from an unknown number. “Nomoto-san, I trust you are doing well?”   
“I’m okay I guess.” he says.   
“Good, good, classes going well? You make any new friends?” the voice on the other line says.   
“Classes are fine, no new friends.” he says. He knew the rules, keep his grades up, but don’t stand out too much.  
“Aww, that’s too bad, I worry about your development Nomoto-san.”   
“I’m doing alright,” he says.   
“Excellent, because there is somewhere I’d like you to go.”   
“A pick up?” he asks.   
“Not exactly, I’m sending you the address, don’t fail me.” was all that was said before the call hung up.   
“Hey wait!” Beep Beep Beep  
He knew calling back was pointless. His phone pinged, an address appeared on the screen. He sighed and headed out, he got in his car and drove to the spot. ‘A garbage dump?’ he walked around and gasped when he found a bunch of dead bodies. “Oh man!” he ran rushing back to his van only to stop as someone stood in front of it.   
The male had brown hair and brown eyes. He was fit and handsome, his loose clothing allowed Nomoto to see his toned body underneath. “You must be Nomoto, I’ve been waiting for you.”   
“Did you...did you kill these people?” he asked, taking a step back. The brunette laughed, and he started walking towards Nomoto.   
“Some of them, but I’m not the only one who gets called here.” he walks around Nomoto, eyeing him up and down. “You sure don’t look like much.” he says, but before Nomoto could complain, he took his chin and got a good look of his face. “But you do have a cute face.” Nomoto blushed, and the brunette grinned.   
He leaned in close and sniffed him. “Hmm, you smell good to.” No officially creeped out, Nomoto backed away from the brown haired pervert. The male chuckled. “Let’s take a walk.”   
Nomoto watched the guy walk, and looked to his van, thinking if he could just get to it he could… “Don’t make me drag you.” he says, making the male freeze.   
‘Crap, crap, crap,’ he thinks as he walks after the male.   
They end up in an arena looking space, with trash all around like a boarder. “A vacant lot?” Nomoto asked.   
“It’s a ring, or as I like to call it an arena!” he takes a deep breath and sighs. “Ahh the arena, isn’t it a wonderful sight?” his arms stretched out, as if taking it all in. “This is where great beasts are pitted against the other.”   
“Uhh sure, I’ve read stuff like that I guess.”   
“To the victor go the spoils in combat. The life of the loser in the hands of the winner. Whether he lives,” he shows a thumbs up. “Or dies!” he shows a thumbs down. Nomoto began to sweat. “Of course, there is another way.” he turns and faces Nomoto, showing he was rock hard. “If you submit to me now, you can live as my slave.”   
“Are you an idiot!” Nomoto gasped. The brunette froze in anger, having his intelligence insulted made his blood boil. “I don’t know what you are on about, I don’t even know your name, are you...” his eyes widened as the male radiated a threatening aura.   
“Have you heard of hybrids?” he asks. “With both the brains of a human and the fangs of a beast. Thus a hybrid!” his voice came out like a growl. His eyes were beastly, and his teeth were sharp. “Neither man or beast shall call me stupid!”   
He grows larger and larger, until he stood at 7 foot, his muscles swelled ripping apart his top, just as fur spread over his arms, thick muscles covered in brown fur. His hair grew out into a wild mane, his hands turned into fierce claws. His face became beastly, and like a lion. His pecs and abs were still smooth, but his pubes became a thick treasure trail up to his navel. The button of his pants popped open, his hard on swlling creating a massive bulge in his pants. Said pants grew tight over his thick legs, and plump ass. “I am the king of beasts!” his shoes rip apart, exposing large furry paws. “I am Yugo Tani, Brute Leo!” he roars.   
Nomoto looked close to tears, and Tani chuckled. “I will have you begging beneath me.” he launched at him, only to get dodged. “You are fast, what kind of therianthrope are you?”   
He didn’t respond, to busy trying to catch his breath. “It doesn’t matter, for I am the king of all beasts!” he rushed at the boy who seemed to dodge him with ease, showing an insane flexibility. He dodged Leo’s strike, grabbed his arm and flipped him throwing him into a wrecked bus.   
Leo growled coming out of the hole. “You’ve got moves, but I shall still defeat you! The hunt only arouses me more!” he charges at Nomoto, he sweeps the boy’s legs and tries to pin him.   
Nomoto’s cheeks swell, and Leo got a face full of ink. The lion howled and thrashed. “What the hell?”   
“You asked me if I knew hybrids,” he pulled off his shirt, and kicked off his shoes. He undoes his pants and pulls them down revealing he was going commando. Not that Leo could see. Nomoto began to transform, his lower half morphing into a sea of extra limbs, they were red with suckers underneath. The new skin curved up and covered his ass and crotch. His wrists up to his elbows also changed while his ears grew longer and curved. He looked like a merman, a male scylla, and he could certainly fight like one.   
Faster than Leo could act, in his blinded and stunned situation. He felt tentacles coil around his wrists and ankles, with a quick flip, he found himself pinned on his hands and knees. Two of Nomoto’s tentacles hook Leo’s pants, and with one solid pull ripped them free. “Ahhh!”   
He couldn’t believe this, in seconds he was pinned and stripped and completely exposed. Leo’s massive dick bobbed into the air, it was thick and had backward pointing barbs, his furry balls were huge, and his ass thick. It seemed Leo also kept to the commando school.   
“Why you, what do you think you are doing?” he struggled, but Nomoto’s tentacles held him tight. ‘So strong!’ he thinks, for extra security the two tentacles that had ripped his pants open had now coiled around his legs.   
“I’m defeating you, that’s what Killing Bits is right?”   
“So you were a therianthrope!” he clawed at the ground, but couldn’t swing any leverage to counter attack, this made even worse as the seventh tentacle curled around his neck.   
“That’s right, Nomoto Yuuya, Brute Octopus.” Nomoto eyed Leo’s sexy backside, and playfully slapped his ass. “Ahh!” the male moaned, body shaking. ‘He hits so hard!’ To his shock the powerful smack made his penis throb and start to leak pre.   
“You know, since becoming a brute...” Smack! “I’ve had to hold back my strength.” Smack! “Worried I might hurt some poor human.” Smack! “But you can take it.” Smack! “Can’t you...” Smack! “Mr. King of the Beasts!” Smack!   
Each smack made Leo moan, his plump booty rippling from each hit. It only took a few smacks but his ass was turning a lovely shade of red. What surprised him was how his hole began to twitch, and if possible he got even harder.   
Leo growled clawing at the dirt. ‘This brat, I’ll rip out his throat I’ll...’ a squeeze around his throat made him gasp. The tentacles kept a tighter grip on him as if sensing his intent.   
“Ah ah ah, now be a good boy and accept your loss like a man.” his hands proceed to roam Leos backside, feeling the lion brute’s muscles.   
“Loss?!” he growled. “You haven’t beaten me! I am the king, I won’t lose to...” against he is cut off as the tentacle squeezes his throat, cutting off the air.   
“In truth I could kill you right now, I could crush your wind pipe, or simply break your neck.” he reaches forward and runs his fingers through the lion’s mane. “But I’m not a big fan of killing for sport, and I think it’d be such a waste.”   
Leo’s vision was getting dark, as his lungs burned for air. Suddenly the tentacle relaxed and allowed him air. He panted, trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen.   
His pants turned to a moan as Nomoto reached around and found his nipples, hardened from exposure and lust. He pinched the perky buds making lion roar with pleasure. “The loser’s life is in the hands of the winner, I’d say that’d be me.” Leo growled, but it failed, becoming a moan as his nipples were tugged.   
He blushed as he felt Nomoto’s cock slip out from his sheath and run along the crack of his ass. ‘It’s so thick!’ he thinks, cursing himself as his dick twitched with want. Nomoto continued to toy with him, playing with his body as he hot dogged his ass.   
When his hands left his nips he almost whined at the loss, only to moan as Nomoto continued to tease him, scratching his abs, making him shiver in delight. Tickling along his sides to make him feel giddy.   
Nomoto’s right hand cupped his balls fondling the heavy orbs. Leo arched his back moaning in pleasure. “Kitty likes his balls played with? How about this?” he thought Nomoto was gonna touch his dick, which excited him further. Instead however, Nomoto’s free hand caressed his treasure trail, running his fingers through the thick fur. Eliciting a purr from the brute.   
He blushed. ‘This can’t be happening, I do not purr, I do not purr!’ he tried to deny it but his bodies reaction was clearly a purr. The noise made Nomoto chuckle. “Cute!”   
“I will rip out your throat!” he howled, only to gasp as his throat was squeezed again. The man’s cock was weeping like a water fall. The fat dick was reserved for Nomoto’s eighth and last tentacle.   
The appendage squeezed and caressed his beastly dick, the suckers giving extra stimulus. “Ohh oh fuck oh oh oh oh!” Leo was succumbing to pleasure. No one had ever aroused him like this, no one ever touched him like this and he was loving it.   
Just when he thought he was gonna cum, his toes curling and back arching in delight. It was stopped, the tentacle constricting around the base. “No ahh no let me cum!” he howled, unable to stop the words from spilling out, like his traitorous purrs.   
“Do you submit?” he asked with a smirk. Leo struggled, his pride told him no, but his lust said yes. To make matters worse the octopus brute hadn’t stop pleasuring him. His balls ached and itched for release.   
The man was in tears. “Fine, you win!!” he roared.   
“Say it!” Nomoto commanded, releasing the lion brute’s legs so the tentacles could swat his ass. Leo moaned, gritting his teeth.   
“I SUBMIT!” he roared and the tentacle released him and he came! Balls lurching, expelling his thick heavy seed all over the floor. He panted and moaned, as his dick pulsed, a steady stream of semen firing out. Nomoto pumped his cock and fondled his balls, helping to milk him of a few more spurts.   
Leo had very full balls as he had inch thick puddle of cum pooling beneath him. His orgasm lasted for a solid 15 minutes. The male was drooling and had his tongue hanging out.   
He was basking in the glow of his orgasm, only to come back when he felt the tip of Nomoto’s very thick penis kiss his hole. “Wait what are you doing?”  
“Claiming my prize. Just as you were planning to do to me.” Leo’s tight ring of muscle throbbed against his dick.   
“I’ve never bottomed before, if you fuck me like that I’ll break, you’ll rip me apart.”   
“Don’t worry, octopus are good at getting into tight places.” he says and buries his dick inside with one thrust. Leo braced himself for pain but it didn’t come. He felt penetrated, feeling friction from deep inside him. “Ohhh yes!” Nomoto moaned, gripping the lion brute’s tight ass.   
Yugo’s inner walls had in fact squeezed Nomoto’s cock so tight, the girth had deflated to the size of a finger. It was like having a 14 inch long finger up his ass. A strange feeling to be sure, but not a painful one. What’s more the boy was leaking so much pre, his insides felt like a slip and slide.   
The essence made his insides tingle, and before he knew what was happening he was hard again and ready for more.   
“Alright here we go.” Nomoto says, and suddenly the dick began to expand, inflating inside stretching Yugo’s channel slowly bit by bit. Yugo moaned, it was a slow stretch but a deep one.   
“Ah ahh Nomoto!” Yugo moaned his new master’s name. It was torture pure pleasure torture, it was like getting hours of prep in minutes. He knew he was his new master as Nomoto’s dick returned to it’s original size inside him he came again.   
“That’s it good boy.” he moans and pulls back, creating a great void inside Yugo. The brute whine at the loss, he was empty, he didn’t like it, he needed fullness, he needed friction.   
Nomoto gave it to him, thrusting into his slicked up channel. “Ahh yes yes!” he moaned in pleasure. His beastly body could take all kinds of punishment, as Nomoto’s powerful thrusts made him roar.   
Orgasm, after orgasm, after orgasm, chipped away at the lion brute’s mind. He panted and moaned like a bitch in heat. His heavy cock slapping his abs as he was made prey. If he was in his right mind he’d have been shocked that Nomoto has made him cum so much on pure anal stimulus.  
Nomoto finally gave in to the male’s clenching heat, his dick stretched deeper inside him, marking him where no other man could reach and came, pouring his own essence into the brute’s ass.   
Feeling his master cum inside, Yugo came again, passing out as he was bred. He shrunk back into human form, his dick losing it’s barbs but retained it’s girth. His abs bulged as he was impaled on Nomoto’s dick. Nomoto knew a lot about lions having studied them, lions had a very high copulation rate, female lions for example mate approximately every 15 minutes when in heat. Judging from Yugo’s still hard dick he needed more attention.   
Yugo’s cock was in a state of permanent erection, a steady stream of cum erupting from his dick. Using his tentacles he slam fucked Yugo onto his dick again and again making him cum all through his sleep. There were moments when Yugo would come to, and he would growl and thrash forcing Nomoto to fuck him into submission again.  
Once in sub mode, Nomoto collected the thick lion cum with his tentacles and offered it to Yugo. Making the lion drink what made him a man.   
After about 6 hours of non stop fucking Nomoto didn’t need to bind him with tentacles anymore. Yugo happily bounced up and down in his lap, he rubbed his swelling belly as it was filled with his master’s cum. He started licking up his own cum happily, lapping at the arena floor, which was kept clean thankfully.   
Once Nomoto was finally spent, he reverted back to human form, and he got up, the lion clinging to him like a koala, purring cutely. He got back to his van and tucked Yugo in before driving home.   
Little did he know that defeating Leo put a huge wrench into someone’s plans.   
To be continued?


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Nomoto aka Octo 14 inches roughly in therianthrope form.   
Yugo Tani aka Leo  
Chap 2 Morning After  
Nomoto was having a dream, he was just a little octopuss swimming through the sea when he was suddenly caught and made into octopuss balls. The weird part is he smelled good, and he knew he tasted good “Nooo don’t eat me!” he bolted out of bed. “Man, that stupid dream again, it makes me hungry to.” He sat up, only to find something heavy on him. “Leo!” he couldn’t help but shout.   
In truth last night, he didn’t know what to do, Yugo was clinging to him non stop, plus he had destroyed his clothing, so he was butt naked and pumped full of his cum. ‘I can’t just leave him here.’ He didn’t know where to take him so he just brought him to his home. ‘Maybe it’s best if he sleeps it off.’  
He got the male off him and put him in the guest bed, he had to use one of his hamper clothes to get him off. He clung to the offering, inhaling his scent. ‘Cute!’ He got him to take some medicine for the pain, and brutes recovered quickly so he should be good as new tomorrow. He kinda thought Yugo would kill him in the morning, probably…he was nervous even sleeping near the lion. ‘Maybe he’ll just leave once he wakes up.’ Probably go the hit it and quit it style, escape with his pride and they would never meet again.  
He had tried to contact his provider, but got no response. Text: I brought Leo to my place, what am I supposed to do with him? Send!  
Getting no response, he eventually turned in, which led to their current event. His shout echoing the tiny room, making Leo’s ear twitch.   
The lion brute groaned. “Damn it, you are too fucking loud.” Yugo growled, obviously not happy he had been stirred awake. “I was sleeping so well to.” he yawned. In truth it was the best sleep he’d had in ages, something had made him so content. “You yelled right in my ear to, I’m gonna kill you!” funny thing to say when his face was in his stomach.   
He rose up glaring at Nomoto, releasing a murderous aura but when he shifted Nomoto felt Yugo’s hard cock brush against his leg. He froze, the murderous aura fading as he blushed. Nomoto took this chance and rubbed his leg against the male’s crotch. “Ahhh,” he half moaned, half purred, his hips rocking into the male’s leg.   
“Uhh, good morning Yugo.” he smiled, rubbing his leg against his crotch.   
“Uhh, D-don’t good morning me!” he tried to growl. “You little shit, after what you did to me!” and yet he continued to rub his cock and balls against his leg. His body had already digested his semen, but his hole was twitching.   
“Hey, that was my first time to.” Nomoto says blushing. “If you really hated it it, I promise I won’t tell anyone, you can walk away and you’ll never see me again.”   
“That’s not...I mean...I don’t...” He blushed. “It was my first time to.”   
“What really, a guy as handsome as you, a virgin?” Nomoto’s praise was like an arrow to the heart, his praise making his body shudder in delight. Yugo wasn’t a virgin, he’d bedded men and women alike, but his anal virginity had remained intact, until yesterday. Not only had he lost, he had become the spoils of battle.   
It was a massive blow to his pride, but his lust…Sex with Nomoto was positively mind blowing. Yugo liked sex, liked to dominate and control, finding pleasure in that. He enjoyed fucking his partners until their minds were puddles of lust, especially in his brute form where his unique cock could really wreck some people. He’s been told the barbs on his cock, feel amazing inside, and provide extra stimulus.   
Though, even in his human form he’s never gotten any complaints, never had a partner that left his bed unsatisfied, or without a limp if it was there first time. He tended to get a little wild.   
Yet he can’t say he’s cum as many times as he had with Nomoto. Plus he hadn’t been more aroused then when he was under Nomoto’s care. ‘What the hell is wrong with me, I should be ripping this brat’s throat out.’ he thinks. The male’s scent was hitting his nose, being so close, and his cock twitched in delight. His balls were itching to cum, his cock begging to be touched, his ass felt empty he didn’t like that feeling.   
It wasn’t right, he should be full, his manhole twitched and a dull ache began to build. He wasn’t sore, despite taking the huge cock, he instead wanted to get stuffed again. He wanted to cum again, he’d gotten a taste for anal and his body wanted more.   
‘I’m the king I get what I want.’ Was the thought that crossed his mind, lust fed on his pride and he yanked off Nomoto’s boxers. His own morning wood sprang up, and Yugo gulped at the sight of it. ‘So big!’ In human form, Nomoto’s cock stood proudly at 12 inches.   
His cock was as big as his in brute form. Maybe not as thick in his brute form, but in Nomoto’s brute form his cock was even bigger. It would have been a blow to his pride except, he wanted it!   
He got closer to the boy’s dick, the smell beckoning him like a moth to the flame. “Hey what are you doing?” Nomoto gasped. Yugo looked up, doing his best to glare.   
“Shut up, or I’ll bite your dick off!” he snapped, it was a total lie, he never wanted to harm this beautiful piece of man meat. He buried his face in Nomoto’s crotch, shamelessly taking in a big whiff. ‘Fuck!’ his cock pulsed and he felt a mini orgasm tear through him.   
He starts licking his dick, his taste buds singing with each lick. ‘Fuck, he tastes as good as he smells.’ he moves up and down his length, even going as far as to lap at his balls. Nomoto moaned, and the noise made Leo shiver.   
Yugo took one of his balls into his mouth and gave it a good hard suck. “Mmm!” he moved up from the balls, to the tip of Nomoto’s penis. He wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue giving the piss slit a lashing, lapping up the boy’s pre. “Mmm!” he moans. ‘So good!’   
He purred as he slowly sucked down his cock. His purrs sent pleasing vibrations through his shaft. Nomoto moaned louder, and Yugo’s cock twitched harder. He relaxed his throat, and deepthroated the massive length, not stopping till his nose was buried in Nomoto’s pubes. The manly hair tickled his nose, and the musk filled his senses.   
Taste and smell mixed together in a hurricane of pleasure. His pupils dialate and he starts bobbing his head, slurping and sucking every inch he had to offer, his tongue lapping at the underside with each pass. ‘Cum, cum, cum, cum!’ He chanted, wanting to bring the male to climax first.   
Despite his best effort, it was he who came first. His balls lurched, and he came all over Nomoto’s leg. He moaned, as he came from sucking his dick.   
Nomoto cupped the back of his head, feeling close himself, he started fucking Leo’s mouth. His heavy balls smacked his chin, and the sudden act of dominance had Yugo’s knees buckle. “I’m cumming!” Nomoto howls as he cums into the other man’s mouth.   
To Yugo’s humiliation, even after just cumming, the taste of Nomoto’s cum pushed him over the edge again. His dick pulsed spitting more ropes of fresh hot baby batter as he drank Nomoto’s with an odd sense of joy in him.   
He pulls out of Yugo’s mouth and the two sit and bask in what happened. A thick air of silence fills the room, neither of the two males knowing how to break the silence. Yugo’s head was spinning, he had initiated this, he wanted to suck the guy’s big dick, he came from sucking it, and cumming again from tasting his seed.   
“Hey,” Nomoto finally breaks the silence. “Wanna get a shower?”   
Yugo finds himself smiling. “I’d love one.” The two head to Nomoto’s tiny bathroom and get in the shower. They share the shower, with Yugo stealing glances at Nomoto, as the water running down his form.   
He blushes as his cock rises back up. Nomoto sees and smiles, closing the gap between them, he kisses his neck and pumps Yugo’s aching shaft. ‘Why am I doing this, why am I letting this lesser creature touch me like this?’   
Yugo could have pushed Nomoto away, and yet he found his arms circling him and pulling him closer. He cums soon, and the shower washes away the evidence. Nomoto stares at him, and Yugo pulls him in for a kiss. ‘Fuck it!’   
He stopped thinking, he wanted this, fuck if he knew why, but he always did what he wanted. ‘Fuck he’s a good kisser.’ he shivered, he left openings for Nomoto to dominate the kiss, but he didn’t take it. The kiss was equally passionate and loving.   
By the time they finished their make out session, they had used up the hot water. Yet they didn’t care, they cleaned up proper and returned to Nomoto’s room. “I got some clothes you can borrow, they might be a little tight.”   
“It’s fine.” he says and puts on some of Nomoto’s clothing, no underwear, and the clothing was very tight.   
“Okay, let’s go get some breakfast.” Yugo nods and the two leave. People responded to Yugo’s handsomeness, their waitress blushing as she took their order. “You must get this a lot.”   
Yugo shrugs. He did actually, be it his good looks, or lion pheromones, he usually made people weak in the knees. He could smell the waitress was positively wet. On a normal day, he probably would have taken her in the back, and gave her what she craved, but now the scent of the aroused female bugged him.   
“So what happens now?” Nomoto asked.   
“Well, I lost, no doubt my client isn’t happy that I lost the Killing Bites.” he says. “He’ll probably want revenge, he might send someone to kill you.”   
“Ehh?” he sweat dropped.   
“Well, I was the best fighter in Killing Bites, did you think you would get away with taking out the best fighter?” Nomoto gulped. “That was your first Killing Bites wasn’t it?”   
He nodded. “You are the first therianthrope I’ve met.”   
“Well that’s pretty normal, most hybrids have to keep to the shadows. The very existence of hybrids is a well kept secret.” the waitress brings the food, getting all giggly when she offers Yugo his food.   
He ignores her until she leaves. “What do you know about the Zaibatsu?”  
“We learn about them in school.”   
“For the past 400 years and counting the oldest and wealthiest families in the world are Zaubatsu. The families were divided, but not dissolved.” he takes a sip of his coffee. “But even now 4 Zaibatsu maintain control of the economy.”  
Nomoto couldn’t believe this. “Killing Bites, you might say is a battle for representation. Time and time again the strongest are chosen and battle it out in a fight to the death. The victor getting to decide the fate of the loser.” he finished his coffee. “Theres a lot of rich bastards, with deep pockets and influence and they stop at nothing to keep Killing Bites from the public. So what do you think they would do, when one of their best piece gets taken away.”  
He was trying hard not to freak out. “Calm down, I belong to you now, I have an obligation to protect you.” Nomoto blinks in surprise. “I’ll be your bodyguard, not that you need it.” he mumbles the last part.  
“But I don’t know...” He’s cut off as his phone starts to ring. “Hello?”   
“Well done on your first Killing Bites. I put my money on you, but letting Leo live was a surprise.”  
“I didn’t want to kill him.” he says confidently.   
“I know, it’s why I picked you after all. I’ve left a bonus for you at your place, do take care of Leo.”   
“Hey wait, am I in this tournament thing? What about Leo, he says people are gonna come after me?”  
“Of course they are, you sparred his life, the paperwork is already in place, Leo officially belongs to you, until your death.” he heard a chuckle. “You performed better than I expected, do take care of yourselves, I’m expecting big things from both of you.” The call ended.   
“Wait!” he was answered by the repetive tone of the end call. Beep Beep Beep Beep. He closed his phone and rubbed his temples. “What have I gotten myself into.”   
“Well, you hold my contract now. I look forward to working with you.” he was curious about Nomoto, the one who beat him, dominated him, and awakened these feelings. “I have to run, and pick up my stuff.”   
“Your stuff?”   
“Yes, if I’m gonna be living with you from now on, I’ll need my stuff.”   
“What?!”   
To be continued...Chap 3 Moving in and Assassins!


	3. Moving In and Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Nomoto aka Octo 12 inches in human form, 14 inches roughly in therianthrope form.

Yugo Tani aka Leo

Chapter 3 Moving In and Assassins

Nomoto was shocked at the reward he was given almost 100k, he wasn’t a hermit but he lived a simple life. Yugo moved into Nomoto’s apartment, it was small, so he had to put some things in storage. He focused on bringing over the necessities he needs like a bed, toiletries, that sort of thing. “I’ve made room for you in my closet for your clothes,” Nomoto says to him.

“That won’t be necessary.” Yugo only brought three outfits with him.

“Ehh?” Yugo stripped off his clothing revealing his soft 10-inch dick. Nomoto blushed and turned away, as Yugo put his clothes away, and continued unpacking while butt naked.

“I’m pretty low maintenance, a few good outfits is all I need.” he stretched not showing an ounce of shyness at his naked state. Nomoto was surprised, with the level of this guys pride, he was sure he was gonna waltz in and throw out his stuff to make room for his. “We seem to be about the same size anyway, I can make do with your stuff, you don’t mind if I borrow do you?”

“No sure, I’m good.” he was blushing. Even though they had sex, Nomoto wasn’t used to having a guy just walk around him butt naked. He was flaunting it to, this guy knew he was sexy and hung, so why be shy about it. “Do you always walk around naked?”

“In my home, yes, and this is my home now.” he looked at Nomoto. “Why does it bother you?”

“N-No...” he stuttered.

“You might call me weird, but since becoming a brute I feel that clothing is so restrictive, I feel the best when I wear nothing at all.” he put his arms behind his head and shook his hips, letting his heavy cock sway back and forth. “Besides most clothes are inferior to me, I’m much better in my purest state.”

“No, I get it.” Nomoto was hard. This lion brute was parading around, showing off his pride. It almost sounded like an old fairy tale he heard about a con man and a king, and the king was told he got the best clothes in the world, but there was nothing there, the con man tricked the king and the king ended up walking about buck naked. While some took the story to have certain meanings, some say a part of the story was removed, that after the king discovered he had been had he discovered something about himself, he enjoyed being naked and continued to parade around in his nudity, he was the king so he was great, so why should he have to pretend he was special with fancy clothes when his kingly body is all he needed. ‘This guy fits it to a T.’

Leo could smell Nomoto’s arousal and it was stirring his own as well. It was weird for him, normally if he wanted sex he’d just take it, but with Nomoto, he was stronger he couldn’t just take him he had to change his tactics. Not to say he wasn’t a nudist behind closed doors, the man had a full-length mirror, that if it could talk could tell some stories of how its owner would jerk off to himself.

‘Come on take the bait.’ Nomoto got up. ‘I know your hard, now get your ass over here and fuck me!’ He was getting closer. ‘Yes!’

Nomoto patted his shoulder and smiled. “I’m gonna go get us some dinner. I’ll be back, you can take care of things here.” he quickly left.

“What the fuck!?” Yugo growled. “Does he not want to fuck me, he’s hard I could smell it, why didn’t he mount me!?” he got in Nomoto’s bed and inhaled his scent. “Doesn’t he want to fuck me anymore?” he took another whiff of his pillow. “Wait, he said take care of things here, does he want me to touch myself?”

His cock twitched. Spreading his legs, he took hold of his cock with one hand and played with his balls with the other. “That sexy fuck, he’s gonna make me work for it, I’ll show you I’ll have your cock. No one denies the king!”

He pumped himself faster and faster, coaxing pre-cum from his dick. Fondling his heavy nuts, releasing them only to play with one of his perky nipples. ‘It’s not the same as when he touched me, but it feels good.’ He pumped himself faster, making his balls bounce. ‘Nomoto!’

-x-

Nomoto had picked up some food at the store and was heading back. ‘Man what have I gotten myself into. I can’t say no to the killing bites, but now I got Yugo living with me too.’ His little soldier was still throbbing, having only reduced to a semi-hard state. ‘How am I gonna live with the guy? He’s a walking temptation.’

He’d fucked Yugo and the hybrid had even sucked his dick of his own accord. He just couldn’t get a read on the guy, he had eyes he could see the lion’s hard dick, so he left to give the guy some privacy. “I’m totally living with a hot guy, he’s so sexy and cool, I’ve never lived with anyone like that.” Yugo was like a model, his body was flawless, if he came to his school he’d have all the girls and even a few guys falling at his feet. To think he was living and slept with a guy like him. He blushes and smiles. “It’s pretty damn amazing.”

“Um,” he turned and saw a girl wearing a trench coat. “Excuse me, could you spare me some of your time?”

“What can I help you with?” he asked.

“There is something I’d like you to see...” She opened her trench coat and flashed her 98% naked body. She had heart shape nipple pasties over her breasts and was wearing panties. Little did Nomoto know this girl was a hybrid, and an assassin, this was her patented technique. ‘No one can resist my body, even women have fallen prey to my surprise attack.’

She’s not wrong getting flashed especially by a woman was a surprise, no one expects the nearly naked person to be a threat. No weapons, or articles of clothing, it was easy for one to drop their guard.

Nomoto was shocked, to say the least. The hybrid assassin smirked and was ready to attack when Nomoto suddenly forced her trench coat closed. “What are you thinking?!” he snapped.

“Eh?” she blinked.

“You can’t be running around half naked like this, it's late, you’ll catch a cold.” The assassin was caught off guard.

“What?”

“Are you homeless? Here,” he took off his shirt and gave it to her. “Put that on, I think there is a shelter nearby, if not you should talk to a policeman and find some clothes.”

“Wait,” she says. ‘What is happening?’

“Oh you must be hungry too, to think a young girl like you is on the streets like this.” he gave her a sandwich from the bag. “There, now run along and don’t catch a cold.”

‘What is this guy a saint?’ The assassin couldn’t believe this. He gave her the shirt off his back and some food. She’d be touched if she didn’t have a job to do and kill him.

-x-

Yugo was panting, he was having trouble getting off even as his cock started to weep pre-cum. His dick was coated in the stuff but he couldn’t get off. So he went looking for aid, he had found some of Nomoto’s used underwear and was smelling it. The male was practically purring, that big dick was rubbing against the inside of his underwear all day, it helped cement the musk into the fibers.

Smelling his boxers helped him a lot, his climax built higher and higher, until he soared off the edge. His balls lurching and his thick cum erupting from his dick. Despite his powerful orgasm, he was still hard. He groaned, his insides were throbbing. For a moment he considered playing with his ass, but before he could entertain such an act his phone went off.

“Moshi Moshi,” he answered, lazily stroking himself and sniffing Nomoto’s boxers. “Huh?!” he released his cock and grabbed his phone. “What do you mean someone put a hit out on Nomoto, damn it!”

-x-

Nomoro dodged a large needle, the girl didn’t need weapons as she could produce her own. Once her target dropped their guard she pierced them to death with her quills. “Nomoto Yuuya, your death has been ordered, Leo’s contract will be released with your death.” Giant quills began to extend from her arm. She was Ryoko Araka aka Brute Raudi.

“You are a porcupine hybrid.” Nomoto figured out.

“Oh aren’t you clever, but that won’t save you.” she charged at Nomoto launching quills at him. These were not defensive quills like a hedgehog, the quills of the porcupine were weapons for attacking. They look similar to hedgehogs and echidna, but they are an entirely different breed, so is the way they use their quills. Without regard to their front or rear, they will make a ferocious and violent attack.

Even the mighty lion has trouble dealing with this creature, should they have thoughtlessly bit down on the porcupine, they would take a number of needles to the face, many lions who experience this, live the rest of their lives with quills buried into the skin.

As a hybrid this trait is ramped up to 10, her quills could piece through a human body, pierce bone. Porcupine liked to torture her victims, seeing how many quills someone could take before death. “Hahaha, you can see why I was chosen to kill you, you might be strong in a grapple but my quills will run your tentacles through.”

She had fully transformed, her quills ripping through her trench coat, she had what looked like an armor of quills over her body. No clothing was needed for her as she could transform and have armor and weapons in seconds.

Nomoto was dodging and moving fast to avoid both her close rand and long-range attacks. “Tell me why do you want Leo’s contract?”

The hybrid laughed. “He’s an important pawn in the upcoming Killing Bites games, he can’t be wasted on a nobody like you.” she launched a barrage of quills at him.

Nomoto transformed and caught the quills with his tentacles. “What?!”

“He’s not a pawn, he’s a person! He deserves better than to be used as such!” he snaps. Yugo had found them and had heard Nomoto’s words, he was touched.

“What a fool, we all answer to someone, my bosses have paid me to kill you and that’s what I’m gonna do! Porcupine Machine Gun!” she launched a barrage of quills at him, but to her shock, Nomoto used her own quills to deflect the onslaught. “Grr...” she charged but Nomoto didn’t retreat.

“Thank you, you’ve made me realize I can’t die, I’m keeping Leo, so none of you bastards can use him!” he clashed with her using her own quills as weapons against her. She became overwhelmed as Nomoto’s eight legs and two arms all wielding quills was not something she was ready for.

His tentacles were so flexible, and wielding her quills like blades. Her whole body was like a sword and shield at once, she’d never had her quills turned against her before. “This is impossible!”

“You really shouldn’t be throwing such dangerous weapons around.” Nomoto points off. He was able to strike her with the side of her quills and knocked her around.

“I will not stand for this!” she jumped into the air. “Killing Blow: Storm of Raudi!”

“Ink Spray!” Nomoto sprayed ink all over her, blinding her making her killing blow useless. She screamed in pain but still tried to attack, Nomoto was able to dodge it. Ryoko landed hard, coughing.

“Damn you that was a dirty trick, where are you?” She thrashed around wildly, launching her attack in all directions. Nomoto had enough and used her quills to get close, and then struck her in the back of her neck knocking her out.

She reverted back to human form. “Man, that was dangerous.”

“Nomoto,” Yugo came out of hiding. “I see you took care of things.”

“Yugo how long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” he approached the octopus hybrid. “I came here to save you but it seems you don’t need me to protect you.”

“Yugo...” he was cut off as Yugo captured his lips.

“But I’m gonna do what I want, you are stuck with me.” Nomoto blushed, returning to human form, his pants were destroyed so he was completely naked. His hard cock standing at attention. “Now let's go home, I want to have sex.”

“With me?!” Nomoto couldn’t believe it.

“Yes with you!” Yugo pulled him along. “Now come along, I want that big dick of yours!” Seeing Nomoto fight, and fight for him had gotten him excited.

To be continued Chap 4 What Leo Wants and Going to School


	4. Chapter 4 What Leo Wants and Going to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 What Leo Wants and Going to School

Nomoto legit didn't realize Yugo wanted him. He thought it might be instincts, and an after effect of losing the killing bites. No, Yugo was just a pervert and proud to be one, and he learned he could get the D if he was just honest and asked for it. The Lion brute had been given a taste of anal pleasure and he wanted more.

They had a three day weekend coming up before Nomoto had to go back to school. So Yugo did what he never thought he'd do. He asked for sex. “Please indulge me, my body is still getting used to this, so I ask you please have sex with me until I'm satisfied.”

Nomoto was shocked. “Well...I uh...I don't see why not.” Yugo pounced on him and they got it on. It seems while Nomoto was dense, if you're honest with him he'll give it his all. If Nomoto was anything he's honest.

All over the three day weekend, they shared together Yugo refused to belong parted from him. Hybrids were modified humans, their bodies were not normal by any means. One special modification was that their bodies broke down all food, converting it into pure energy for their bodies to live on. Not only did this allow them to stay awake for 20 hours a day with no side effects, but this also allowed their manholes to be used for mating purposes.

Yugo had taken advantage of this before, but never like this. So long as they were in the house Yugo wanted the joy of being on Nomoto's cock. He was relishing the anal stimulus, getting the best orgasms from it.

Even if Nomoto wanted to go to the kitchen, Yugo showed off his flexibility and strength and got into the wheelbarrow position, and got fucked into the room. His legs were hooked behind Nomoto, his hands planted firmly on the ground and he walked with Nomoto all around his small apartment.

He got fucked side saddle, missionary, doggy style, he even rode him. The fucked in his bed, on the floor, in the bathroom, in his tiny kitchen. Yugo was secretly plotting to get him a bigger room so they had more rooms to fuck in. Even when they slept they slept connected, Nomoto spooning the perverted male.

The few times he even bothered to pull off of him, was to orally satisfy Nomoto or jerk him off, he loved to get Nomoto off and have his thick cum shoot all over him. He proudly licked himself clean. When he was covered in cum, it gave Nomoto a chance to slip out alone.

Another time they took a break from sex was when they left the house, Nomoto made grocery runs. Yugo didn't protest and the octo brute figured out why. So long as Nomoto ate he didn't need more than 4 hours of sleep so they could fuck all night long.

Nomoto thought he'd get a break when he had to pee, but he was wrong again. Yugo followed him into the bathroom, and well you get the idea. It seems he often marked his past partner's like this and he was enjoying it being done to him. The horny lion was like a bitch in heat. In his mind, he foolishly denied himself anal pleasure seeing it as beneath him, but now that he submitted he was trying to make up for it.

The two made a mess over the long weekend, Nomoto didn't bother to buy condoms since most broke from their powerful orgasms. His apartment smelled of sex, which only made the lion brute hornier. It was like he was trying to mark his territory.

Thankfully Nomoto was able to transform and use his extra tentacles to keep his place tidy. Yugo seemed to lose himself long as Nomoto's dick, so he could clean with his tentacles and fuck Yugo with his tentacle dick at the same time.

Yugo didn't seem to care about the mess, as he would clean himself or Nomoto with his tongue. Another time he took a break from Nomoto's dick was to give the guy a tongue bath. He took great pleasure in licking Nomoto's feet, he sniffed and licked and even got excited.

He sniffed and licked his pits, Yugo even came once from sniffing him. He looked so pleased as his fat cock erupted all over. Nomoto was a bit embarrassed, but he let Yugo explore him.

If Yugo wanted to explore himself, then Nomoto was gonna help him. He didn't like it that some higher-ups were treating him as a pawn. Yugo's insides were getting properly wrecked. Nomoto was able to get him to cum just by pure anal sex, Yugo looked so sexy blissed out.

The male even transformed, when the brute form was out Yugo got a lot more wild. He was even willing to lick his own cum off the floor or the walls. Kitty needed his milk. In this form, he also explored kinkier things like fisting, and octopus version of fisting, taking one of Nomoto's tentacles deep in his ass. The way the suction cups massaged his insides was eye-opening.

Time seemed to blur, they spent more time connected than not. They fucked till they needed sleep, and after four hours they fucked when they woke up. They showered together ate together exercised together all while being connected. Oral sex, anal sex, frotting, pec fucking, intercultural when Nomoto wanted to give Yugo's ass a break.

It was only thanks to Nomoto's alarm clock going off did he know it was the third day. School was tomorrow, and Yugo seemed as wild as ever. Nomoto was in his brute form, and Yugo was in his human form. Their bodies glistened with sweat, Yugo's nipples were hard and perky, his dick was bouncing with every thrust. Each thrust brought a clap of skin striking skin, it was so rhythmic accompanying their grunts, groans, and heated moans.

“Yugo talk to me, what do you want?” he asked while playing with his nipples. His nips were becoming a strong erogenous zone, Nomoto had gotten him to cum just from playing with them. Tugging, pinching, flicking, rubbing, oh god the rubbing sent intense pleasure straight to his cock.

“Would you tie me up again?” Nomoto obeyed, using his tentacles to bind Yugo's arms and legs. His arms were locked above his head, exposing his manly pits. A lesser man would have creamed themselves from Yugo's strong manly musk, but not Nomoto. Once Nomoto held him tight, Yugo moaned and had a mini orgasm, Nomoto increased his pace pounding Yugo's plump perfect ass.

Yugo drooled, the sensations intensifying with being bound. Nomoto was enjoying sex with Yugo bout as much as the lion brute was. He's been at it a few years with only his hand as a lover, but he was reading Yugo like a pro. The octo brute nibbled his ear earning another moan. When he was tied up his whole body was one big erogenous zones, licking his ear, rubbing his abs, tickling his feet all amplified into the highest echelon of pleasure.

“Nomoto...I feel so good...is this good...am I good...” he panted, his body shaking.

Nomoto smiled and kissed his neck. “You are perfect.”

“Ahh!” he came, and to Nomoto's shock he passed out. He's been going wild for so long, he was actually quite cute when he was asleep. He cradled him in his tentacles and finished cleaning the room.

Nomoto reverted back to human form, and laid down with Yugo, spooning him. He had to admit these past few days were wild, his balls were very happy. Nomoto wrapped his arms around Yugo and fell asleep against him.

-x-

The following morning Nomoto woke up alone. “Yugo?” he looked around, feeling a bit of dread. His mind was racing, but then he heard the faucet turn on and off.

“I’m here.” he was drying his hands as he exited the bathroom. Nomoto smiled. “What, did you think I had left you? I got what I wanted and bailed?”

Nomoto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Well I mean you are so sexy, I just thought...” Yugo sighed and approached him.

“I’ve made my choice, I want you. You are stuck with me, so you better not lose and have me taken away from you,” he smirked. Nomoto was legit touched, he hugged Yugo.

Then his alarm went off. “Crap, I’m going to be late for school!” He ran around getting dressed.

“I think you mean, we are gonna be late.” Yugo held up his phone, and it was a notice of transfer.

“You are going to school with me?” Nomoto was surprised.

“What? Don’t want me to?”

“No, I’m just surprised. Listen no one knows about me there, so please be on your best behavior.”

“Oh, are you gonna punish me if I’m naughty?” he purred.

“Yes, with no sex for a month.”

“Damn you’re good!” He got dressed.

-x-

Yugo never really cared about school, he was smart and strong, he could ace any test without studying, and he crushed any sports activity put in front of him. He introduced himself and every girl and a few guys were swooning over him. ‘The guy has natural charisma.’ Nomoto thought.

It was like having an idol come to school. It didn’t bother Nomoto any, Yugo would steal glances with him. It was actually nice to have someone he could talk to. What’s more, at lunchtime, Yugo snatched him away into the nearest bathroom. His button and zipper were undone in a flash.

“Wait Yugo, we are gonna miss lunch.”

“Fuck lunch, kitty needs his milk.” The pants were pulled down to his knees. Nomoto’s cock was exposed, already growing as Yugo teased it. He started licking and all Nomoto could do was moan as his cock was stirred to full arousal. Once he was rock hard Yugo swallowed his cock down to the root.

“Oh gawd~!” his eyes rolled up. Yugo sucked him so hard so enthusiastically, his tongue teasing him underside of his cock. He cupped Nomoto’s still large balls. “Yugo!” he moaned.

While Yugo partook in some tasty man meat, a motorcycle rolled up to the school gate. ‘So Leo is here huh?’ A tall man got off his cycle and headed towards the school.

This man is Nakanishi Taiga, aka brute Tiger, and he had a long-standing rivalry with Leo...this might be bad…

To be continued...Tiger and Leo


End file.
